No Longer A Schoolgirl Crush
by Krystle Lynne
Summary: It's been six years since her once though of schoolgirl crush, left her and their friends behind for the sport he loved most, Quidditch. Now, she know that it's not a crush anymore, but does he?


Looking up as the door opened, her eyes locked on the tall, muscular form of her school girl crush. Her jaw dropped, she hadn't seen him in almost six years – the photos of him with his teammates and his past girlfriends didn't count as seeing _him_. All those years of Quidditch were still doing wonders for his body and he had let his short black locks grow to just below the tips of his ears, giving him a slightly scruffy look, especially with slight stubble that she could see. She smiled to herself remembering their school days, of her watching him through her eyelashes, and the conversations between the two of them. She was pulled from her memories as his heavy footsteps stopped beside her.

"Sibilla," the voice questioned.

She looked up and locked eyes with the ice blue orbs of Adrian Pucey.

"A-Adrian, what are you doing here," she question, raising an eyebrow.

Adrian looked at the empty barstool beside her. "I come here every Saturday evening, usually with some of my teammates, but tonight I wanted to be alone," he replied. "What brings you here? I haven't seen you since graduation." Adrian sat down on the stool next to Sibilla.

"I know, I haven't seen you…well, I have seen you in the Daily Prophet, but that's not the same." Sibilla swirled her glass a couple times before continuing, "I'm here because some of my friends and co-workers were here with me. They actually left me here a little while ago."

"Some friends they are, leaving a gorgeous woman like you alone here," Adrian said before motioning to the barkeeper for a beer.

Sibilla smiled sadly. "Thanks." She took a sip from her vodka and Coke, before continuing, "So how have you been?"

"Ok, I guess, I miss some of my mates from school."

"Even us girls," Sibilla asked cheekily.

"Yes, even you girls," Adrian replied, winking at Sibilla. He looked over at her. "Some of you more than others, though." Sibilla smiled softly, before they both fell silent for a few minutes, looking away from each other. "What about you? What have you been up to? How's Blaise?"

"I'm a Medi-Witch at St. Mungo's," Sibilla said, "Blaise and I continued dating for a while, but it ended up not working out – we're still the best of friends, like before we were together – and I haven't dated anyone since. There's someone that I wouldn't mind being with, but I know he doesn't like me…at least not in that way."

"Well, he would have to be out of his mind to not like you," Adrian told her. "I know that I would have given anything to have had a chance with you, but when you and Blaise hooked up, we all knew that the two of you were in it for the long haul, and even though I was a Slytherin like the rest of us, I didn't want to hurt you…"

"You would have given anything," Sibilla questioned, softly.

Adrian turned in his seat to look her in her eyes. "Would have? Baby girl, I still will."

Sibilla smiled at the endearment that only he was allowed to use or even knew about. "After all these years you still remember the nickname you gave me the summer before 4th year?"

"How could I forget? That was the first summer that I realized that little Sibilla Eren Renault was no longer so little anymore."

Sibilla rolled her eyes. "Oh god, don't remind me of those years as a stupid schoolgirl with a stupid schoolgirl crush on one of her friends," she muttered.

Adrian leaned closer to her and questioned, "A crush? On who?"

Sibillia gave him a terrified look and shook her head. "No, I can't tell you, no one knew who it was."

"And why is that?"

Sibilla looked around the pub. "This is no place to be having a conversation like this." Sibilla finished her drink, placed the money she owed on the table and stood up, throwing her cloak over her shoulders. "Come on, I know somewhere we can talk."

Adrian threw coins onto the counter next to his empty mug and followed Sibilla from the pub. "By the way, I like your middle name; it's Irish, isn't it?"

"Thanks and yes, it is Irish." She smiled. "Mom's idea, it's a form of Ireland."

"Ah," Adrian replied as they walked around a corner and into a dark alleyway, Sibilla stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Keep your mind clear," she whispered. After Adrian wrapped his arms around her, she Apparated the both of them away from the alley next to the pub to their new destination.

Stepping away from Adrian, Sibilla flicked her wand and bathed the room in light. She turned to look back at him and smiled. "Welcome to my home."

Adrian looked around the spacious living room and could see a hallway to the right and to the left, the living room opened up into the dinning room and kitchen.

"Not bad, but this is definitely your place," Adrian said, taking his cloak off.

"Oh? Why's that?" Sibilla removed her cloak, took Adrian's and threw both on the back of the couch.

"There are clothes on the floor," Adrian smirked.

Sibilla looked to the centre of the living room. "Not mine, those are Guinna's," she replied. Walking to the centre of the room, she picked up the clothes. Holding up a light green tank top, she added, "This is Lizzy's. I've actually grown up some since we've graduated."

"There's a first," Adrian commented, settling himself on the couch.

Sibilla rolled her eyes. "Make yourself right at home," she told him.

"Thanks, I think I will," he smirked.

Sibilla laughed and took the clothes down the hall way. When she returned to the living room she looked at Adrian. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Just about anything sounds great right now, I'm starving."

"Aw, poor Adrian, you're always starving but this time you don't have the excuse of a growing boy on your side."

"Yeah, yeah, do you have anything good to eat?"

Walking over to the couch, she held out a hand to him. "Yeah, come on, we'll find something in the kitchen." Taking hold of his hand, she led him into the kitchen. "Lizzy was supposed to get food this evening, but it looks like she's either working or off with Draco doing Merlin only knows what."

Looking through the refrigerator over Sibilla's shoulder, Adrian spotted a bowl of stir-fry. "Hey, that stir-fry looks good, have any rice?"

"No, but I can make some really quickly." She pulled out the bowl of stir-fry and set it on the counter.

After a quiet dinner, Sibilla banished the dishes to the sink and picked up a bottle of Jose Cuervo Tequila and two shot glasses. She turned to Adrian and gave him a wicked grin.

Holding up the bottle and shot glasses she asked, "How about a game?"

Adrian cocked an eyebrow at her. "What kind of game?"

"How about we play a special version of 20 Questions?"

Adrian grabbed the bottle. "Forget the glasses, the bottle works just as well." He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where he pointed his wand at the fireplace and started a fire.

"Or we can forget the shot glasses," Sibilla muttered, before setting the glasses on the counter and following Adrian. "Do you remember how to play or want me to remind you?"

"I remember how to play, thank you very much," Adrian replied.

Sibilla laughed softly, as she sat on the floor. "So, are you going to join me or not?"

Adrian set the bottle down on the coffee table before he sat down to lean against the couch. "Come here." Sibilla tilted her head to the side; she stood up and walked over to him. Adrian planted his feet on the floor and bent his knees, spreading them far enough so that Sibilla could sit between his legs. She sat down and grabbed the bottle from the table, before leaning back against his chest. Adrian pulled the elastic from Sibilla's hair and ran his hands through it.

"Who first," she questioned, opening the bottle.

"Did you and Blaise ever have sex?"

Sibilla stared at the flames, and then looked down to the bottle in her hands. "No, we didn't." Sibilla lifted the bottle to her lips and drank from it.

"You mean…"

"That was your question, my turn." Sibilla handed the bottle back to Adrian, who took it from her. "Who did you lose your virginity to?"

Adrian chuckled quietly. "You probably wouldn't believe me, if I told you."

"Well, from all the girls that you've dated since we graduated, nothing would surprise me."

Adrian sighed. "Sib…"

But Sibilla cut him off, "Just answer the question."

"Kristy Zabini."

"Thought so."

Adrian took a drink from the bottle and looked down at the young woman sitting in between his legs; she was staring at her hands, which rested in her lap. Adrian reached down and grasped one of her hands in his. "Are you still a virgin?"

Adrian could see the blush creep up the side of her neck and knew the answer even before she opened her mouth, or so he thought. "No, I'm not," she whispered, shaking her head.

Adrian looked at her surprised, but handed her the bottle anyways, she drank from it.

"How many girls have you dated?"

"Because I wanted to or because I was told to?"

Sibilla turned to look at Adrian. "What do you mean?"

"Pretty much every girl I have ever been with is because I was told to date them, the only girl that I dated because I wanted to, was Kristy and that was before she left school."

"I didn't realize that." Sibilla passed the bottle back.

"You couldn't have, no one knows except for you, now, me, my father – when the bastard was alive – and my coach. I still think my father told him to do it." Adrian took a drink. "Anyways, who was it?"

"That I lost my virginity to?" Sibilla turned back and rested her head on his shoulder. "It was Marcus Flint's older brother."

"Will? You've got to be kidding me! He's five years older than we are! When was this?"

"Trust me Adrian, when I say that it was the biggest mistake of my life." She took the bottle back and drank deeply. "You'll have to wait for that question. Who was the most annoying girl you dated?"

Adrian laughed. "That chick from the Holyhead Harpies, she was the most brainless thing on two legs." Adrian took a drink.

"Yeah, she looked a little on the brainless side to me."

"When did you and Will?"

"Our 5th year…now before you start yelling, it was after everything happened with the Quidditch World Cup, it was that night. I was scared half to death and I ran into Will. It just kind of happened; he didn't force me or anything, actually, I think he saved me that night because we were hidden from what happened." Sibilla took a drink. "Don't make anything of it, it's in the past." She looked to the flames for a few moments before speaking again. "If you could be with any girl, who would it be?"

"You would ask me that."

Sibilla leaned forward on her knees and turned to face him. Adrian straightened his legs out and Sibilla sat down straddling his lap, she ran a hand through his hair. "I asked you that, because I really want to know the answer."

Adrian placed his hands on either side of her face. "You, it's always been you, baby girl." He pulled her closer and firmly sealed his lips over hers. As Sibilla responded to his kiss he pulled back. There was a glint in his eyes, as he questioned, "Who was your schoolgirl crush?"

Sibilla looked down at the bottle in her hands. Adrian took the bottle from her and took a drink, Sibilla watching him through her lashes. She then brought her gaze level with his. She took the bottle back and drank from it before setting it on the table and standing up, pacing back and forth. "You want to know who it was that I had a crush on in school and then fell in love with? Huh? Is THAT the question you want answered?"

At his hesitant nod, she continued, "It was you! Damnit, how could you not notice? I had a crush on you for Merlin knows how long! Probably sometime during 1st year…could have been before that for all I know. Then I started dating Blaise, because you blew me off. I also let Will fuck me to pieces, because you weren't there! Still to this day he won't let me live down the fact that I screamed 'Adrian' as I came.

"It was some time during 7th year that I realized that I had fallen in love with you years before. What made it even better was that Blaise knew it too! He tried to get me to forget about you, but I graduated and I couldn't. Then, YOU go and leave us all behind, me included. I had never felt so dejected when you announced that you were going to go play Quidditch. I don't know if I can forgive you for leaving me…us like that. Not even six months after you leave, I see you with a new girl and she wasn't the only one. Oh no, you had many different girls that you dated and I felt so helpless.

"Adrian, I fell in love with you so long ago and so hard that I STILL love you! I'm not obsessed, but I love you more now than I did before you left." Sibilla stopped pacing and looked into the fire. "It was you, Adrian! Why the bloody hell did it have to be you?! It was you! It is STILL you…" Sibilla trialed off, standing stock still, except for the slight shaking of her frame, her eyes were locked on the fire. During her tirade, she had not noticed Adrian stand up and walk over to her.

"Baby girl," Adrian whispered, wrapping his arms protectively around her from behind. Sibilla jumped slightly before she turned in his embrace, and buried her face in his chest. "Merlin, if I had not been the arse that I was we would be together right now, wouldn't we?"

Sibilla grined up at him. "Yeah, we would and maybe a kid or two, too."

Adrian swallowed. "You want kids?"

"Yeah and just think there's only one way to get them." Sibilla smirked.

"Well…"

"Only one way that _I_ want to have them, Adrian."

"Merlin," Adrian moaned, as Sibilla pushed him onto the couch and straddled his lap.

Looking him in the eyes, she smirked again. "You better not be moaning that name again any time soon."

"Sibilla," he said. She raised an eyebrow. "Shut up and kiss me."

"I'd be happy to." She leaned forward and kissed him hard. Adrian groaned and moved her head enough to leave a path of harsh kisses down the side of her neck before latching on to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "A-Adri…oh Gods…an." A shudder rippled through her as he lightly bit her neck. Bending her head, she placed her lips near his ear. "Let's move this to my room," she whispered breathlessly sliding her tongue over the shell of his ear.

"Worried 'bout Guinna and Liz finding out," he questioned his voice octaves lower than its normal baritone.

Sibilla slid off his lap and shook her head. "No, could care less about them," she replied, grabbing the almost half empty bottle of Jose Cuervo off the coffee table. "Come on." She turned and headed down the hallway.

Adrian sat there and stared as the one woman he cared about more than anything was walking seductively down the hall towards her bedroom. Adrian stood up and rushed after her, when he reached her, he surprised her by scoping her up in his arms. He grinned wickedly at the half-scream, half-gasp that fell from her lips.

"Which room?"

"End one." Sibilla wrapped her arms around his neck, careful not to loosen her grip on the bottle. Adrian opened the door and entered the darkened room; he kicked the door shut behind him. Sibilla swished her wand and a few of the lights flickered on. "There, that's better." Sibilla smiled sweetly, as Adrian surveyed the room. Sibilla waited patiently before sighing and rolling her eyes. "Are you done yet?"

Adrian looked down at her and smirked. "Just admiring the view."

"Well, quit looking and start walking," Sibilla told him, "the bed is over there." Adrian walked over to the large canopied bed and dropped her onto it. Sibilla glared at him before falling into a fit of giggles. Adrian grabbed the bottle from her hands and placed the bottle along with both of their wands on the side table, before climbing onto the bed and settling his body over Sibilla's. Sibilla sobered and looked into his eyes, she ran a hand down the side of his face and across his lips, where he kissed her fingertips.

Without a word, Adrian knew the answer to the question forming in her mind. "Because we are two very, very stubborn people and at that time we had a hard time conveying our feelings towards each other," he told her, his lips moving against her fingertips. "Sibilla, I should have told you this a long time ago and I should have never just up and left everyone…especially you. It was just so hard watching you and Blaise making moon eyes at each other that I had to leave." Sibilla started to protest, but Adrian continued before she could, "I know you didn't try to and that you were in love with me, but we all thought that you were in love with Blaise…"

"I would like to inform you that those moon eyes I made were not at Blaise, but at you," Sibilla interrupted, a pout to her lips. "That was how he knew that I was in love with you; he actually realized it before I did."

Adrian chuckled. "Ever the quick-witted one Blaise is." Adrian paused, catching the hand against his face in his own larger, Quidditch calloused one. "What I'm trying to say is I'm so sorry and I…damn, this is hard."

"Wishing you were a Gryff now?"

"Gods no, I don't wish I was a Gryff, but I could use the courage right now." Adrian grinned at her. "Sibilla, I love you and I have for a long time, since before we graduated, and I will forever. I'm not saying this because of what you said earlier, but because I mean it."

Sibilla smiled up at him and brought his hand down to her lips. "I know you do Adrian and I'm sorry too." She kissed his hand before moving her hands to the buttons of his shirt. "So, how many girls were you with? Sexually, I mean." Sibilla was keeping a close eye on the work she was doing, purposefully not looking him in the face.

"Two, Kristy and some girl that looked eerily like you." Adrian shrugged out of his shirt, as Sibilla unbuttoned the last button. "How 'bout you? How many guys?"

Sibilla looked up at him. "One." Sibilla placed her hands on his shoulders and let them wander their way down his chest and abdomen. When she reached his bellybutton, she slid her hands to the side and ran her fingernails up and down his sides.

Adrian squirmed under her fingers. "Love, quit that," he chuckled.

Sibilla smiled softly at the memories of all the tickle fights they had gotten themselves into over the years of their friendship. She only stopped tickling, when she felt his hands on hers, stopping them. Adrian leaned forward and kissed her, his tongue quickly finding its way into her mouth and engaging hers in a duel. Sibilla pulled from the kiss only long enough to let Adrian pull her shirt over her head and chuckled when he realized that the shirt she had on had a built-in bra, which caught itself underneath her breasts.

"What is that," he questioned, trying to figure out how to get it off.

Sibilla laughed out loud this time. "Here, let me," she said, reaching for the top and quickly removing it, letting it fall to the floor.

"How in the bloody hell did you do that?"

"It's a built-in bra and you just have to make sure you grab the elastic before removing it, or you'll have problems, just like…" Sibilla's words trailed off into a soft moan, as his hands voluntarily roamed over her exposed flesh.

Adrian pushed her back onto the bed and his lips quickly followed the path of his hands' explorations. Sibilla whimpered when she felt his lips enclose her right nipple, while his right hand covered her left breast. Adrian switched his ministrations, not content to leave either breast out of his exploration. When he pulled away, Sibilla frowned.

"Adrian, what are you…oh Gods." Sibilla's back arched as she felt a liquid being poured in the valley between her breasts. She looked down; it was the tequila that they had been drinking, her eyes flickered up to look into Adrian's. He smirked before bending down and licking the liquid from her body. He followed the path of the liquid down to her bellybutton, where he poured more of the tequila. Placing his mouth around her bellybutton, he sucked hard, causing Sibilla's eyes to roll into the back of her head. Adrian set the bottle on the side table, and kissed his way from her bellybutton to the top of her Muggle jeans, he made quick work of the button and zip and pulled them from her legs, before crawling his way back up her body and giving her a kiss.

"You're so beautiful," Adrian whispered to her.

"You better not be planning on staying in those clothes tonight," Sibilla told him, eyeing the trousers he had on.

"I know that there's no way in hell that I will be," Adrian replied, before slipping off the bed to remove the rest of his clothing. Sibilla's breath left her as his trousers and boxers hit the floor. She remembered that he had always had a body that many guys from school would have killed for, but she had forgotten that it had been almost six years – six years of hard professional Quidditch training – since she had last seen him, shirtless or otherwise. Lost in her thoughts again, she didn't realize that Adrian had removed the rest of her clothing – consisting of only her knickers and socks – until she realized that he was settling himself between her legs. Another thought came to her mind and she wrapped a leg around him and flipped their positions, Adrian's hand holding on to her arms.

Adrian looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. Sibilla smirked, before commenting, "You're always riding your broomstick during Quidditch, why don't you take it easy and let me ride your broomstick."

Adrian moaned before running his hands from her arms down to her hips.


End file.
